The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of content and the quality of content available. A satellite television system typically includes a set top box that is used to receive the satellite signals and decode the satellite signals for use on a television. The set top box typically has a memory associated therewith. The memory may include a digital video recorder or the like as well as storage for the operating code of the set top box. Because of the numerous components associated with the set top box, the set top box for each individual television is relatively expensive.
Satellite television systems typically broadcast content to a number of users simultaneously in a system. Satellite television systems also offer subscription or pay-per-view access to broadcast content. Access is provided using signals broadcast over the satellite. Once access is provided, the user can access the particular content.
Electronic devices are increasingly accessing the Internet. In the newest flat panel televisions, Internet connections are provided to enhance the customer experience. For example, various Internet sources such as movie sources and data sources such as weather data and stock data may all be obtained directly from the Internet-connected device.
In the content communication system, multiple audio sources and video sources may be available. Utilizing the audio and video sources in a variety of ways is desirable to users of the system.